Ser Ashley of Graham
by borismortys
Summary: Leon becomes the prize in a deadly game show in which Ashley must fight for his love. Alas she's not the only contestant; Rated T for foul language mostly Ashley's
1. Chapter 1

**Hello thanks for reading my Fic i hope you like it. The idea of this story came to me while i was bored at work, even though i think Claire is by far a better fit for Leon.  
><strong>

**All Characters are owned by Capcom  
><strong>

**Ser Ashley of Graham**

"Leeeoon?"

"Leon where are you?" asked Ashley Graham as she stood on a large field of grass. It looked like a beautiful morning to her the only problem was she had no idea where the hell she was.

All of the sudden the world changed and she was standing in the middle of a stage. The calm and peace of the green fields was replaced by the roar of a crowd. Whistles and cheering almost deafening as she struggled to her new surroundings in walked a tall blond muscular man in a suit.

"Thank you" said the man as the cheering came to an end

"Thank you I am your host Jack krauser and welcome to fight for Leon!"

"Krauser? Why does that name sound familiar?" Said Ashley as she tried to recall where she had heard the name before

"Think about it you stupid…" he was about to insult her when

"Yeah! I remember now!" said Ashley" you kidnapped me! and Leon killed you!" "You're that weird guy with the knife fetish!"

Krauser looked stunned and said "I don't have a knife fetish!"

"Oh really?" "do you want me to tell the audience that you have two knives one called Camilla and the other Manuela?" "and you cry yourself to sleep singing Al Green songs?"

"That's a lie! I don't have a knife fetish!" screamed Krauser his right eye began twitching and his face was red

"Okay whatever loser." "What am I doing here and where is Leon?" asked Ashley as she placed her hands on her hips and began staring at _the audience of the show_

"Ah yes the show" said krauser as he began to regain his composure "well you are here to compete for Leon and to entertain this audience of blood thirsty people"

The crowd began clapping and Ashley squealed at the thought of winning Leon as her price.

Alright Ashley take this, you're going to need it. Said Krauser with a wicked grin on his face

What's this? She asked as she was being handed an old dirty bag

It's your magical bag of weapons. Said krauser even though it looks like just an old bag it has an arsenal of weapons inside

"Anytime you are in trouble just reach inside and you will pull a random weapon to fight whatever comes at you" said krauser

Alright! I'm game! Said Ashley holding the bag in her hand

"Now remember Ashley it's a random weapon so you may pull a rocket launcher one moment and then a chicken the next"

Ashley seemed hesitant for a moment then composed herself and said "let's do this"

"Alright let the games begin!" said krauser as he began laughing manically

"Dude you are so cliché" said Ashley who was annoyed by Krauser

The world began changing again and she was back into the green fields from before only this time she was not alone.

In front of her was a big pink unicorn with long curly black hair as she got closer

"Hello princesita it has been some time since we last spoke no?" said the unicorn with a grin

"And I must say I'm quite in awe since your wonderful ballistics seemed to have blossomed and improved"

Ashley recognized that voice immediately

"Luis! You pervert! Stop looking at me like that!" She yelled covering her breasts

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" "And human?" said Ashley who was quite confused

"Ha! how should I know this is your Beep after all no?"

"My what?"

"Your Beep"

"Huh?"

"You are beeping princesita"

"I don't know what you just said it's like as if someone was censoring you Luis" explained Ashley then she heard Krauser's faint evil laughter

"This getting creepy let's just find Leon and get out of here" said Ashley who began to put a saddle on Luis

Princesita?

What is it now Luis?

Aren't you going to get dressed?

"Huh? What do you mean I'm dressed" she looked at her body she was wearing the outfit she wore in Spain all those years ago.

"If you are going to wear a dress and a turtle neck to a fight to the death then you might as well just go naked" said Luis who was about to laugh

"Shut up! It's not like I have something better to wear!" She glared

"Have you looked behind you princesita?"

"Huh? Behind me?" Ashley turned around and to her great surprise there was a beautiful pink suit of armor just her size. This reminded her of all those armor suits in Salazar's castle but this one seemed safe so she began putting it on.

"Now I must say you look bad ass princesita" said Luis

"Thank you" said Ashley

Ashley climbed on her faithful Spanish steed and began to look for clues to where Leon may be. As she looked she noticed a faint light calling to her from a distance.

"Alright princesita let us go find your man" said Luis, this caused Ashley to chuckle at the thought of having Leon all to herself. The things she would do to him.

"Yes my man" she grinned

"let's go Luis!" She began to ride like she was a pro. She found a small dirt road and she began to ride towards the light as she began to pick up the pace she noticed another horseman riding towards the same light.

Both were coming from two different roads but they were about to meet since the roads were about to become one.

The other rider was also wearing armor but hers wasn't as flashy as Ashley's. She was also riding a beautiful Andalusian horse with a light brown mane light blue eyes and glasses.

Glasses? Huh? What the…..

"Hello Ashley" said the horse

Ashley recognized the voice immediately. The source of many of Leon's head aches

"Hunnigan?" "What are you doing here?"

"No idea. Isn't this great?" Hunnigan asked

"You are enjoying yourself?" asked Ashley

"Hell yeah I wish I could run this fast as a human" said Hunnigan who began to pick up the pace Ashley followed closely behind

"Que belleza! Ashley you must introduce me to her!" Begged Luis

"Yeah sure Luis as long as we win" said Ashley

"Of course!" said Luis "we will win and then I shall spend some alone time with that Goddess Hunnigan"

Luis picked up the pace and was soon head to head with Hunnigan

"Hola mi Diosa" said Luis with a big smile only a horse would love

"Huh? I'm sorry I only understood the first part of your…."

"Hunnigan this is Luis Sera I met him in Spain" said Ashley who was trying her best to be a good wing woman.

"Pleased to meet you Mister Sera but as you can see we are in a race against each other. Maybe we should just focus on the..."

"Non sense! We should just throw these two riders of our backs and walk off into the sunset"

"Hey!" Said Ashley

"Come on baby let's do some Discovery Channel shit!" said Luis who was in the heat of the moment

"Ugh! how vulgar! Mister Sera can you please…"

"Would you stop distracting my horse?" said the other knight

"Huh? who are you?" Ashley looked at the other rider as she lifted the visor on her helmet. It was a woman blonde like Ashley but older much more mature, she had blue eyes and bad nose job.

"My name is Angela Miller kiddo what are you doing here? shouldn't you be in school?" "I bet you are another one of those dumb cheerleaders who spent all her time thinking about prom" Ashley fumed even though it was true that she had been a cheerleader in high school she didn't want to acknowledge the stereotype

"For your information. I only have one year left of College you old hag"

"Whatever bitch. Why don't you go bother one of your sorority sisters or something"

That made Ashley want to rip her head off she slowly dug inside her weapons bag and pulled something. It was some sort of mechanical punching thing; a very odd spring mechanism that would shoot a boxing glove just like in the Saturday morning cartoons she used to watch; now if only she could find the trigger.

"What the hell is this?" said Ashley who was getting frustrated

The older blonde laughed at her and said

"You really are a blonde aren't you?" "What are you to Leon? Huh?" "You don't look like much except for your boobs that are totally fake"

"My boobs are real! unlike that ugly nose job of yours hag!"

"Bitch please, she scoffed what are you to Leon anyway?"

"Some Hooters girl with a crush?" She mocked

"That's it!"

"I'm the President's daughter bitch!" Ashley roared as she pulled the newly found trigger.

The older blonde had no time to react as a boxing glove hit her in the face causing her body to lose balance and fall of the horse. At the speed she was going she rolled several times until she finally collapsed unconscious in the grass.

Ashley stopped and looked at the unconscious blonde her helmet was off and she just laid there like a sack of bricks Hunnigan galloped to check on her. She licked her face but there was no response

"She's alive but it doesn't look like she'll be getting up any time soon" said Hunnigan

Then all of the sudden she heard the roar of a cheering crowd

"Angela Miller is down! Ladies and Gentlemen Angela Miller is down!"

Ashley couldn't help but smile at the praise of the audience.

"Good job Ashley you are one step closer to Leon. One down only two left to go before you can have your prince"

"Two left to go? Who are they?" Ashley asked hoping for a response

Krauser responded with his classic wicked laughter and said "You'll see…."

Hunnigan looked at Ashley and said. "Hey I'll catch up with you guys later, I just want to make sure Angela doesn't have any permanent damage that's all"

Ashley scoffed "whatever like I care what happens to that slut, come on Luis we still got two skanks to go"

Luis got close to Hunnigan and whispered in her ear "I promise as soon as I can ditch this crazy chick you and me are going to have some fun"

Ashley heard Hunnigan giggle but couldn't hear what Luis had said so she just ignored them

As Ashley and Luis resumed their journey they began making jokes at Angela's expense and after an hour or so they saw the light again

"Look Ashley the light is pointing to that tower" said Luis

"That's where Leon must be!" she squealed

"Let's go Luis!"

As they began to get closer to the tower the once gorgeous blue skies and green fields began to turn gray

"What the hell is going on?" Asked Ashley

"Did you hear that?" whispered Luis

"Hear what?" Asked a confused Ashley who was just starting to panic

"Quiet woman! I think someone is stalking us" said Luis

Ashley shook her head in disappointment "not another fan girl"

"No this is much worse!" said Luis as he spotted their attacker running towards them

"It's her!" Screamed Luis who if he had been in human form would have jumped into Ashley's arms

"Who?"

Luis pointed at the incoming attacker

Ashley gasped "Oh no it can't be….."

"The bitch in the red dress!" They screamed in unison expecting a very painful death


	2. Lady in Red

**Resident Evil and all it's characters belong to Capcom i own nothing.**

**Lady in Red**

"Oh God! We're going to die!" said Luis who was almost hyperventilating at the sight of the one and only Ada Wong brandishing a Samurai sword.

"No shit Einstein!" said Ashley who was scared but not as freaked as Luis.

"I'm so dead! That crazy bruja is going to rip off my arms and beat me with them!"

"Calm down Luis. She probably wants to kill me too" said Ashley who was getting tired of Luis.

"Not as much as she wants to kill me Princesita" said Luis.

"Why? What did you do to her?" asked Ashley who was sick of his rant.

"Well….. Before you got abducted I met Ada. She was interested in getting a sample of Las Plagas so we talked and… ended having some fun in my hotel room."

Ashley chuckled and wondered how would Leon react to this news? Then she shook herself from that train of thought and asked.

So what? You do that all the time right? Asked Ashley who was now annoyed by Luis.

Well I sort of forgot to tell her about this ugly rash I had from a fun night in Madrid; a week before our encounter.

Ashley couldn't contain her laughter she began laughing ignoring the charging assassin.

Ashley...

I can't believe you! You're having fun? We are about to die!

"No we are not." Said Ashley who seemed to have found courage to face the assassin she quickly reached for her magic bag and reached for a weapon.

Hoping for a Magnum or maybe a machine gun, a flail or maybe a bazooka instead she pulled out a chicken.

"What the hell? I thought Krauser was joking when he mentioned the chicken!"

"I'm about to die… again!" said Luis who looked he was about to cry.

"I swear I can hear Krauser's laughter right about now" said Ashley who was pissed at the host of the damn show. A lot of people would give up at that moment but Ashley used that inner strength she had used in Spain to keep herself alive.

"Oh well here goes nothing!" said Ashley who saw Ada who was just about to chop them to pieces.

She grabbed the chicken who was rather calm in her hands and tossed it straight into Ada's face.

The chicken desperately tried to fly, sending feathers everywhere. Scratching Ada's face with its talons.

Ada screamed in pain cursing Ashley's name into oblivion. As she tried to get rid of the chicken.

"Quick Luis! Let's get out of here!" Yelled Ashley, Luis took off like a race horse he ran until he couldn't see Ada anymore suddenly stopping in the entrance of a forest.

"Should we hide inside?" asked Luis who was scared as usual.

"No said Ashley. This could be a set up, plus this place is creepy." Said Ashley who looked around. The forest was creepy alright but since the world turned gray it looked lifeless and dangerous.

"What should we do then?"

"Well Luis we need to circumvent Ada and get to Leon" said Ashley who was coming with a strategy.

"Whoa! princesita you want to do what to Ada?" Asked Luis horrified by the concept.

"No! Luis is not that! Circumvent means to go around you pervert." "That's stuff is gross anyway."

"Oh I see! You had me scared for a second."

"Ok now focus Luis! We need a plan to get to Leon" said Ashley who was ready to explain her battle plan when suddenly she was interrupted by a loud thud.

Both turned to see Ada who had jumped from one of the trees in front of them in looking all bad ass. Ashley gasped while Luis screamed in such a high note that only dogs could hear it.

"Too late" said Ada as she stood in front of them with a devilish sneer on her face.

"What are you? some kind of flying monkey woman witch?" Asked Luis who was beyond terrified.

"No I just used my grapple gun" she gently pulled it out of her holster in her right thigh and showed it to them then put it back in.

"Now how about we get to the part where I chop you both to pieces" said Ada as she once again wielded her Samurai sword.

"No gracias" said Luis as he used his body to buck off Ashley. She fell to the ground and was struggling to get back on her feet because of the weight of her armor.

"Sorry princesita but I value my life higher than yours." Luis proceeded to run for his life leaving a very pissed off Ashley.

"Luis! You traitor! When I find I'm going to turn you into Unicorn glue!" screamed Ashley she barely managed to get up to see an amused Ada.

"He was always a coward" said Ada "you should have known better."

"Don't worry Ashley I'm going to kill him after I kill you" said Ada.

"After that I just have to get rid of the Boss then Leon will be all mine." "And that will be a piece of cake, that dumb girl trust too easily."

"Boss? What are you talking about?" Asked Ashley confused.

"Nothing that concerns you Ashley." "That little brain of yours wouldn't be able to handle it anyway." Said Ada with a grin which set Ashley off.

"I won't let you touch Leon!" growled Ashley. "And by the way I'm going to tell him all about your rash situation."

"My what? How?" Yelled Ada.

"Luis told me all about your little adventure together." "And the ugly rash that came afterwards."

"You should have used protection Ada" said Ashley who began mocking the assassin.

"I would try to explain to you what a condom is but frankly I don't think your slutty brain can handle it."

Ada's eyes filled with rage and she lifted her sword over her head and lunged at Ashley. That was exactly what Ashley wanted as she quickly dodged the blade causing it to get stuck in a tree behind Ashley, Ada furiously tried to get it out.

With that Ashley made a bee line towards her magic bag. She reached out and pulled a big shield, she looked at it confused.

"Great! now what am I supposed to do with a big ass shield?" She quickly dropped the shield and reached inside the bag hoping to find something better.

"Come on! Come on please let it be something I can actually use." This time she pulled out some nunchucks she pulled them apart and stared at the chain. She had no idea how to use them.

At that moment Ada finally was able to pull out her sword from the tree. She looked at Ashley who looked like a deer in the head lights and smiled.

"I'm going to enjoy this" said Ada as she began walking towards Ashley.

Ashley began to panic she was about to fight a highly trained assassin and her only weapon were nunchucks.

"Give it up Ashley, we both know you are going to knock yourself out the moment you try to defend yourself with those nunchucks" said Ada.

"Probably" said Ashley. There was no escape and no one to rescue her; if Ashley wanted to survive she had to rely on her wits. She knew she was no match for Ada, the only way to survive was to somehow gain an edge in the fight.

She remembered just how pissed Ada had gotten before and how careless she got at that moment. If the woman had any type of weakness this was it. Her temper would be her downfall.

"At least I'll look doing it" said Ashley.

"Excuse me?" asked Ada.

"Tell me Ada what are your plans with Leon?" "Besides giving him an STD?" asked Ashley hoping piss her off.

"It's none of your business" said Ada.

"But it is my business. You see Leon is mine and the last thing I need is an old hag trying to steal my man."

Ashley noticed Ada was visibly getting angry so she kept at it.

"I'm not old" said Ada.

"Oh really? then what are those gray hairs then?"

"Just how old are you Ada?"

"None of your damn business!" Ada kept getting angrier.

"That old huh? According to the files my father has; you must be thirty two? or thirty five? Doesn't matter really you are clearly past your prime."

"Besides why would Leon want someone as old and untrustworthy as you? when he can have a young delicious ripe peach like me?" Ashley made a sexy pose, moved her hand like a model in a car show; showing the latest luxury sports car to an eager audience.

"I am the total package" said Ashley with a confident grin on her face.

You're dead! Screamed Ada who charged at her using the sword like a spear instead of sword. This was exactly what Ashley was hoping for; she sidestepped the blade and threw the side of her nunchcuk into Ada's face. Alas Ada managed to dodge the hit to her face by moving instead the weapon injured her shoulder.

The pain in Ada's face was visible and Ashley feeling bold went for the kill. She threw her nun chuck at the sword and the chain encircled the blade, quickly she pulled both wooden ends of the nunchucks and tried to rip the sword out of Ada's hand.

Ada quickly realized this and started fighting back trying to get her sword out of the chain. Ashley knew that Ada would overpower her so she quickly kicked Ada in her left shin, Ada screamed in pain and Ashley managed to pull the sword out of Ada's hand; tossing it as far as she could.

Her small victory didn't last long as Ada quickly spun her body kicking Ashley in the stomach sending her into the ground. Ashley felt her body fill with pain but had no time to moan, as Ada climbed on top of her and began chocking Ashley with all her might.

"Die!" Screamed Ada her eyes filled with an almost demonic rage.

Ashley felt her vision start to blur and her body get heavier as she tried to struggle against Ada but it was no use. She felt her body slowly drift away.

"No! it can't end like this….. Leon….."

In an act of pure desperation she punched Ada in the face with all the strength she had left. Normally it would have just tickled Ada but since Ashley was wearing armor the gauntlet's weight nearly knocked her unconscious.

Ada fell to Ashley's side holding her hand on her bruised face thankful that she hadn't lost any teeth.

Ashley laid there trying to regain her strength, her lungs were hurting as if they had never been used. She was breathing , she was alive that's all that truly mattered.

She struggled to get up and when she did she saw Ada still on the floor placing her hand on her face. That pleased Ashley very much, she walked towards Ada panting and asked.

"You ready to give up?"

"No" said Ada.

Ada glared at Ashley with hatred in her eyes but couldn't help herself and asked.

"What about you? You ready to give up?"

"No" said Ashley.

Ada chuckled to herself and got up; she almost seemed friendly for a second until she noticed her lips were bleeding. With a deadly look she licked the blood from her lips and walked up to Ashley.

"You know kid, I got to hand it to you, I expected to kill you in less than five minutes but I guess that's not happening." "Now in order to go forward one of us has to die and it sure as hell is not going to be me."

"I was saving this up until I confronted the boss, but you Ashley are a rat that refuses to die." With that Ada pulled out a tiny syringe out of her leg holster and brought it close to her neck.

"What is that?" Asked Ashley who was concerned with the needle.

"It's a surprise" said Ada as she injected herself with the syringe. She chuckled but then she started coughing.

Ada what did you just do? asked Ashley as she noticed Ada's skin tone started to change into a gray like color and her muscles started bulging.

"Me? I'm about to find out if human flesh really does taste like chicken" "you are going to be my appetizer Ashley" said Ada as she started transforming.

As Ada grew in size Ashley looked in horror as the assassin took on the forms of one of her worse nightmares.

"La Gigante" said Ashley as the now fully formed monster stared at her with soulless eyes. The next thing Ashley knew the creature let out a deafening scream that made Ashley cover her ears in pain.

It began moving towards her; Ashley stood at the creature still covering her ears when she saw it trying to use its hand to grab her, she froze, fear was taking over her body while a part of her screamed at her to start running she stood there like a deer in the headlights.

Finally just as the creature was about to grab her she regained control and dodged the hand she picked up her bag and ran into the forest.

The creature formerly known as Ada Wong let out another blood curling scream then gripped a small tree that was next to it and ripped it off the ground, as Ashley's figure was beginning to disappear in the woods; the creature threw the tree with all its might towards Ashley.

Ashley kept running until she felt a powerful energy blast knocking her into the ground. The tree was aimed straight at Ashley luckily for her the tree crashed against another tree. The kinetic energy from that crash had managed to knock Ashley into the ground among hundreds of splinters and pieces of wood.

Ashley felt as if her body weighted tons, she was in pain, and part of her just wanted Ada to kill her already so she could finally rest. Regaining some strength she dragged herself behind a big broken log and began planning her next move.

She was exhausted and wanted to check her body for any injuries but she had no time as she heard Ada or whatever was left of her began searching for her.

She had never been religious especially after Spain just the idea of being near a church terrified her. But she was desperate so she grabbed into her bag and asked.

"Please God give me some luck" she reached inside and pulled out something heavy she looked in disbelief as she pulled out Leon's Tommy gun or one just like the one he had used in Spain.

Suddenly joy and bliss seized her body; finally she had a weapon she was familiar with; she had watched Leon clean and use that light machine gun a dozen times she knew how to hold and fire it.

She gently played with the bolt, next she tried to find the safety switch but she had no idea where it was. She smacked herself cursing her clumsiness.

"Fuck! Ashley! Why couldn't you pay attention as Leon cleaned his guns?" She told to herself

"You could have asked questions on the weapons he was using but no!" "You were too busy staring at his ass!" she continued mentally berating herself until she noticed a couple of switches on the left side of the gun.

"Maybe this is it" she said as she gently pressed her left thumb into the switch.

**Bang!**

"Shit!" Screamed Ashley who forgot she had her right hand on the trigger.

"This definitely was not the time for a blonde moment" she muttered to herself then she heard the creature's scream and start running to where Ashley was hiding.

Her heart started beating fast almost as fast as those crazy Heavy metal bands Leon liked so much, she began sweating and she felt worse as soon as she noticed there was a safety sign above the switch she had pulled.

She muttered another curse then noticed the other switch that said **Full Auto** and **Single **quickly she pressed the switch gathered whatever resolve she had left and rose to her feet hoping to at least die fighting.

Within seconds the creature stood above her. Soulless eyes hell bent on death and its mouth drooling saliva as if it couldn't wait to tear her limb from limb and eat her.

Again the creature tried to grab her but this time she didn't try to dodge it. This time she aimed her gun fired at the creature's hand.

**Bang! Bang! Bang!**

The creature screamed a demonic howl piercing Ashley's ears once again. She decided to end this fight once and for all.

She didn't bother to aim this time she just pressed the machine gun by her hip and closed her eyes.

Die! She screamed and pulled the trigger. This time the screams were louder but combined with the guns noise it seemed as if the world was ending, it didn't make it any better when she felt some warm liquid splatter on her armor and on her face.

She kept firing until a strange moan drove her to stop and open her eyes. It reminded her of a wounded animal.

She looked at the dying creature in front of her although riddled with bullets, it still looked like it was a threat but the soulless eyes that had been terrifying once now gave her a small sense of pity.

There was no time for emotion as the creature let out a dying groan and began collapsing. Ashley ran as fast as she could bowing not to become an Ashley sandwich; she kept running and when she felt the body of the collapsing monster about to crush her she dove to the side dodging death by a fraction of a second.

She laid on her stomach trying to catch her breath, before she could even try to comprehend what just happened she passed out from exhaustion.

Ashley opened her eyes unsure just how long she had been unconscious she turned her body and laid on her back the first vision was one of victory she saw the world was no longer gray and somewhere she heard birds singing.

She sighed happily at the fact that she was still alive and there was just one more obstacle in her way.

Ashley got back on her feet and felt a sharp pain all over, this warning her just how bruised she was, she looked towards the corpse and she saw the lifeless naked body of Ada Wong above her she saw a man grabbing her by the neck with an evil grin on his face.

The man then began to stare at Ada's breasts when he noticed Ashley walking towards him. He dropped her on the grass and began clapping his hands at Ashley's direction.

"You are a sick man Krauser" said Ashley who was sickened by the look on the man's face.

"And you princess are a winner" All of the sudden she heard the roar of the crowd hundreds of whistles and cheers reminding her that she was still in the show.

**Ada Wong is down! Ladies and gentlemen! Ada Wong is down! Can she do it? Can Ashley Graham actually win this game? Stay tuned ladies and gentlemen and you will see.**

"Ashley" said Krauser. This caused Ashley to turn towards Krauser.

"What?"

Did you know that it was actually Ada who killed me not Leon? He said turning towards the corpse of the assassin.

"Nope nor do I care" "what do you want Krauser?"

Krauser looked upset for a second but then relaxed and grinned at Ashley.

"I've come to warn you" he said "it's the least I can do since you defied the laws of nature and killed that stinking rat for me."

"The boss is coming and she's very upset you made it this far." "If I were you I would pull an arsenal from that magic bag of yours and get ready for battle."

With that he threw a flash grenade in the grass and after a big bang he was gone.

Ashley walked towards her bag that was lying next to Ada's body. She looked at the woman who had been her rival since she met Leon; she picked up her bag and her machine gun and walked away.

She walked a few steps and a smile crept to her face; she suddenly remembered she had not celebrated her victory, so she dropped her stuff and began dancing.

Since she was fairly limited with the armor she was wearing she chose to do the robot.

**Domo Arigato Mister Roboto! Domo! Domo!**

She laughed and remembered how much she loves to dance and make an ass out of herself while Leon just sits down and refuses to join her.

She always wondered why Leon refused to dance with her; that was until last year at one of her father's parties when she asked him about it after he had a few drinks.

"I'm sorry Ashley" he said slurring a little

"I couldn't dance if my depended on it. I think I have no rhythm."

She giggled at the memories of the man she loved when she heard a strange noise in the distance.

"Huh? what was that?" She asked herself as she picked up her things once again.

This time she heard it louder it was some kind of growl in the distance but was stronger with time.

Fear drove her to pick up her things and start retreating into the forest; something was coming fast and it sure as hell didn't sound friendly.

Ashley hurried to the forest but realized she was too late when she heard a terrifying roar above her.

"Oh god I am so dead" she said to herself as she now had a clear view of the threat approaching her.

A red headed dragon with fire coming out of her mouth was about to bring a swift end to Ashley's hopes and dreams.


	3. Death on two legs

**Author's note: Hello everybody and thank you for reading my Fic. My original intent was to finish this story as quickly as possible since Ashley is not a very popular character. But i was pleasantly surprised by a couple of encouraging reviews, that inspired me to continue the story and encouraged me to write some more, so expect more Resident Evil stories from me in the future. Now this chapter is focused manly in Flashbacks that are designed to provide an insight of the Resident Evil universe i'm creating, since i want all my stories to tie together somehow.**

**As always; all characters belong to Capcom and i own nothing.  
><strong>

**Death on two legs**

**Know your enemy and know yourself and in a hundred battles you will never be in peril: Sun Tzu the art of war. **

Ashley recited out loud her Father's favorite quote from the book that made him president. With a small smile she reminisced of the time how her father had explained to her what that meant.

**Flash back year 2000**

"Ashley always said her dad was her hero. Arthur graham was a tall built man who looked more like a boxer than the president of the United States, apart from his dark almost ebony like color eyes his biggest trademark was his long dirty blonde beard. Thus came his nickname used by friend and foe alike Lumberjack.

He always had a presence about him that commanded respect and intimidation, which was also the reason Ashley never had a boyfriend in High school.

Whenever Ashley brought home a potential suitor her father would always pull the poor kid aside and say the Lumberjack speech: "You seem like a good kid so I'm going to be honest with you, if anything happens to my daughter; I got a .45 and a shovel and a machete if I'm feeling creative" then he would pat the kid in the back and say with a smile "now have fun and I expect her to be home at eleven o clock".

Of course much to Ashley's dismay the poor guy would drop her off at ten and drive off like a bat out of hell, never to be seen again.

Ashley couldn't help but lament at the state of her nonexistent love life as she practiced her cheer in the marble floors of the Coliseum. She was wearing her cheerleader uniform which was white with red stripes and her blonde hair was loose, suddenly she heard the sound of some big doors opening and she saw her father entering with the usual security detail.

She tied her hair into a ponytail and ran towards her father hugging him.

"Daddy! I'm so glad you could come! I thought you were leaving today" said Ashley as she looked at her father with a smile on her face.

Arthur lumberjack Graham kissed his pride and joy on her forehead and smiled as he gently played with her hair.

"I'm the president Ashley I leave for Europe only after I watch you win that trophy" "tell me are you nervous little one?"

"A little" said Ashley who was more anxious than anything else, the last thing she wanted was to let her team down especially during nationals.

"Don't worry it's completely normal to be nervous before heading into battle".

"But daddy I'm a cheerleader and I don't battle" said Ashley who was confused by her father's words, he gently placed his hand on his daughters shoulders and explained.

"We all do battle no matter what fields we work on or what sports we play. Life is war no matter what you do or how you live".

"Now since you are heading off to battle here's the most important piece of wisdom I can give you" "Remember the words of Sun Tzu sweetheart; learn everything you can from your enemy and use it against him".

It was the strangest piece of wisdom a father had ever given a young High school sophomore as she headed to join her team in the cheerleader's nationals, it didn't make a sense to Ashley who quickly forgot about it. But still she gave her best and her team won the nationals.

**Present time**

Those words of wisdom were laid forgotten for years until just an hour ago when Ashley had her showdown with Ada, it was then when she realized just what her father meant to tell her that day. Ashley should have always paid attention to not just Leon but the people that surrounded him.

If only she had been more careful, and made sure she was the only woman in his life and told him how much she loved him, she may have been able to stop that woman's return into Leon's life but by now Ashley was three moths too late.

The only time Ashley had come across her name was a month after she had been rescued by Leon in Spain. Feeling a never ending craving for all things Leon, she snuck inside the oval office and looked through her father's laptop easily figuring out the password, she proceeded to look for Leon's files and his past.

Ashley was amazed that Leon had not been the only survivor of Raccoon City: among his file were two other files: Sherry Birking 12 years old and Claire Redfield 19 years old.

She paid no attention to them instead she inserted a USB drive and downloaded Leon's files and quickly used her amateur ninja skills to sneak back into her bedroom hoping that nobody saw her.

If only she had read those files…..

Now she stood alone carrying a Tommy gun and her magical bag, the entire world had gone silent except for the sound of flapping wings, above her stood the dreaded personification of her worse fear.

The one that had taken Leon from her.

**Meanwhile**

Luis Sera former scientist and researcher now unicorn extraordinaire, strutted towards the object of his affection.

Brandishing a red rose in his mouth he began to romance the mare of his dreams.

"Mi querida Ingrid vuestros ojos le quitan el color al cielo y al mar, y vuestra sonrisa opaca al mismo sol y….."

"Luis" said Hunnigan interrupting the serenade.

Luis felt his heart skip a beat as the current object of his affection pronounced his name for the first time.

"Yes my Goddess?"

"You are aware that I only know a couple words of Spanish right?" Asked Hunnigan.

"Well nobody's perfect but still I find it odd that such a beautiful and intelligent woman like you speaks only one language".

"I speak more than one language Luis!" "I can speak German and Japanese" Said Hunnigan who was irritated by the long haired Casanova making assumptions.

Luis was impressed but decided to keep his cool by letting out along whistle like sound.

"Impressive learning Japanese is quite the feat not so sure about German though". He teased.

"What do you mean?"

"I just don't see the point of learning German unless you live in Germany or Austria and some parts of Switzerland".

"Where as in Spanish is a must for most of the world, especially if you want to remain relevant in the workforce in the United States".

"Look fine I'll try to learn it someday, but now we have more important things to do than to debate world languages".

"Yes we do my goddess". Said Luis as he winked at Hunnigan and unleashed a lustful grin.

Hunnigan felt herself blush but quickly recovered.

"No! I don't mean that! where is Ashley?" Said the secret service gal.

"Who?"

"Ashley! Where is she?"

"Oh Ashley well I ditched her just like I promised you" said Luis with a smile hoping that Hunnigan would forget about her.

"Really? oh you are such a class act Luis!" said Hunnigan. She was about to start berating him for being a coward and leaving a friend to fend for herself, when both heard a growl in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" said Luis who was quite scared by that sound.

"I don't know but it probably means that Ashley is in trouble, come on Luis we have to help her!"

"Have you gone mad? Ashley is probably dead and that sound came from Ada fighting someone else."

"I'm going" said Hunnigan "and if you ever hope to get some of this, you will come with me too". With that Hunnigan dashed towards the direction the growl came for.

Luis lowered his head and began muttering curses under his breath and proceeded to gallop after Hunnigan.

**Back to Ashley**

Ashley began sweating nervously as she looked at the Dragon's eyes and saw her own reflection in them.

"I look so small" she muttered to herself.

"Is that what I really am? just an insect trying her best to win the love of a man surrounded by super women?" Ashley sighed and suddenly felt invaded by self doubt.

"Oh Leon my sweet and wonderful….Leon why can't I be strong and fearless like you?"

"All my life I have always been a good girl and I have never done harm to anyone and yet… I'm guilty Leon… I'm guilty".

"I'm guilty of being completely useless; all I ever did to help was turn cranks and drive a truck, while you did things that defied the laws of physics and protected me from everything".

"I'm guilty of never telling you how much I love you".

"But most of all; I'm guilty of being just an ordinary girl trying to win the love of the most incredible man I have ever met".

"Leon if you were in my place what would you have done?" Ashley felt the familiar sting in her cheeks as she tried her best to hold the tears that were coming out of her eyes, to no avail.

As the tears flowed from Ashley's eyes her thoughts drifted back to the day she began to lose Leon.

**Three months ago**

Ashley took a sip of warm coffee as she sat on a hospital chair, she hummed a victory song after successfully repelling some gawking lustful nurses who were drooling at the sight of a shirtless Leon Kennedy sleeping peacefully.

Leon had returned to Spain to track down a couple of terrorist that belonged to E.T.A who according to intelligence had managed to Locate an intact las plagas fossil after most of them if not all, had been destroyed by a US air strike.

Once he founded them he followed them to a warehouse where he neutralized them both and managed to destroy the fossil along with any other threat. But not without injury Leon had suffered cuts and minor burns but he was stable enough to return home.

Ashley had been by his bed side since he arrived two days ago, bringing her college books so she could study for her test while she watched over Leon.

A groan brought Ashley back from her day dreaming only to find a grumpy Leon trying to scratch his wounds.

"Hey Einstein you are not supposed to do that!" "You are going to make things worse, geez Leon after being injured so many times you would think that you would have learned not to do that".

Leon chuckled and smiled at Ashley.

"Thanks a lot Ashley it is good to know I have such a fearsome guard such as you guarding my sleep and well being". Leon proceeded to grab Ashley's hand and gave a light squeeze, making Ashley almost faint. She smiled at the secret agent keeping her cool while mentally she was running around in circles screaming to the four winds how much she loves that man.

"Ashley" said Leon

Ashley felt her moth dry and her body shiver as Leon looked at her.

"Y…..yes Leon? Is something wrong"? her mind was working overtime with scenarios where Leon would kiss her or maybe take her in his bike on a date or maybe declare his undying love for her.

"No, nothing is wrong I'm just hungry". "Can you go get that nurse please?"

"Oh… I see you are hungry"…. Ashley felt disappointed.

"Is something wrong Ash? You look a little depressed" said Leon who noticed the blonde's sudden mood change.

Ashley wanted Leon to embrace her and kiss her more than anything In the world. But instead she kept quiet and yawned.

"It's nothing Leon I'm just tired, college is kicking my ass with all these damn tests and homework".

"I know Ash" said Leon as he gently padded her in the back.

"You should head back to your place and study".

"And leave you here all alone? No way…. You are so ADD I bet you are planning to escape the hospital first chance you get". With that Ashley raised her eyebrow and looked at Leon suspiciously.

"Alright you got me Ash, I still think I can nurse myself back to health better with some TV and cold beer".

Leon smiled but was interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling. Ashley burst out in laughter while Leon blushed embarrassed.

"Wow Leon that takes me back to the time you were so hungry you were about to cry that there were no chickens in Salazar's castle".

Leon just made a face while Ashley started laughing again.

"Mister tough secret agent man and his beloved can of hair spray".

"Shut up".

Ashley then got up and began making her best Leon impersonation she could do while flexing her nonexistent muscles.

"Alright I get it. You want to make fun of this poor secret agent who by the way feels like shit".

"Oh you poor big baby" Ashley mocked the secret agent.

"Yes and this poor big baby is hungry now. I got to call that nurse".

"I'll get your food Leon" said Ashley." Besides I got to make sure they know you're extremely allergic to coconuts".

Leon smiled and laid back into the mattress and began admiring the ceiling. Unbeknownst to Leon and Ashley a visitor was entering the hospital ready to pay a visit to the agent.

As Ashley happily carried Leon's lunch in a tray she became mesmerized by the candy machine and she began to crave her favorite candy; a butter finger.

She put the tray aside and began dropping quarters. Suddenly the machine jammed and with a frustrated groan Ashley began fighting the machine for her butter finger.

After the longest five minutes in Ashley's life she put the butter finger in Leon's tray and headed back to his room.

As she got close Ashley heard the sound of a woman's laughter. She picked up her pace ready to kick some horny nurse's ass, through the blinds she saw the shape of a woman; her curves, red hair and most important of all a ponytail that moved more like a snake than hair.

As she entered the first thing she noticed was her flowers were gone. The bitch had dared to change the flowers that Ashley had bought for Leon two days ago! She was so angry she thought she was going to turn into the Hulk.

"Excuse me but those were my flowers that you threw away" said Ashley shooting a death glare towards the red head who had her back to Ashley.

"Huh?" Said the woman as she turned her attention towards Ashley.

"Oh I'm sorry" said the red head, "I needed a space to put my flowers and those flowers looked like they had seen better days".

"Oh no she didn't" thought Ashley as she felt her blood boiling.

"You must be Ashley right?" "Leon told me about you. pleased to meet you my name is Claire Redfield". With that she extended her hand towards Ashley brandishing a friendly smile.

Ashley eyed the woman from head to toe: she was quite beautiful. She could understand why Leon was speechless in her presence; her red hair along with that ponytail seemed to have a life on her own. She wore a hot pink shirt that had "Death on two legs" written on it. Along with blue jeans and some red converse shoes.

"Charmed" said Ashley as she pretended to smile.

Claire looked at the tray Ashley was carrying and smiled at her. She couldn't help but to think of little Sherry Birkin every time she looked at Ashley. even though Ashley was a couple years older. She still reminded her of that little girl she managed to save all those years ago in Raccoon City.

"Listen Ashley , can I ask you a favor?" Asked Claire.

What does this woman want from me now? Wondered Ashley.

"Yes?" Said Ashley.

"Listen sweetie I was wondering if you could give me five minutes alone with Leon. He and I need to discuss some things and I would appreciate it if it was private".

Ashley debated whether just say no or punch the red head in the face. But before she could come up with a solution she was interrupted by Leon.

"Hey Ash?"

"Yeah Leon?"

"Why don't you take a break? You must be tired and you got to study for your test and Claire can stand guard to make sure I don't try to escape the hospital".

"Sure. Now that I think about it, Leon has always been pain in the ass when it comes to healing his wounds. After we escaped Raccoon city I literary had to tie him up to the bed of the room we were staying in so I could change his bandages". Said Claire.

Leon smirked at the memory and sighed.

"Ah the good old days, though as I remember you seemed to enjoy tying me up Claire"; said Leon as he grinned at the red head.

Claire raised her left eyebrow and tried her best to suppress a giggle.

Ashley gripped her butter finger so hard it snapped in half. She wanted to punch Claire in the face and slap Leon then drag him and store him somewhere safe away from all these sluts.

Ashley felt all her emotions chocking her. She needed some breathing room, so she decided to let that woman have her talk with Leon before she killed somebody.

"Fine" said Ashley as she walked towards her backpack. Stuffing her books inside she glared at Leon and said.

"I'll be back tomorrow after school to take you home Leon". Then she looked at Claire and tried to suppress the tone of hostility.

"It was nice meeting you Claire". With that she left ready to take her anger on her new bodyguard.

She left hoping never to see that woman again. Unbeknownst to Ashley she was about to begin to see a lot more of Claire Redfield.

**End Flashback**

A cold wind breeze brought Ashley back from her flashback, as she took off her gauntlet and used her hand to wipe off her tears. She looked at the dragon. The dragon seemed to have an amused look as the wind made the dragon's red hair float.

Ashley gritted her teeth as she began to be overtaken by rage all the memories came flooding back into her mind. She was done crying, she had already lost Leon once now that she had another chance she was not going to let that happen again.

"I'm not going to let you have Leon! You hear me Claire!" She shouted at the dragon in defiance.

The dragon's eyes changed. Fire started coming out of her mouth, Ashley slowly started walking towards the forest was her best chance for survival.

The size of the fire was growing bigger and Ashley deduced that she was about to turn to crisp in a few seconds. She lifted her gun and aimed.

**Bang, Bang, Bang, Gang, Bang.**

Despite Ashley's terrible aim a bullet hit its target. The dragon flinched and let out a demonic cry that made Ashley cover her ears in extreme pain.

Suddenly the dragon shot up to the sky and started to fly around Ashley in circles. Ashley desperately tried to keep her eye on the dragon as she started running towards the forest.

She stopped in her tracks as she saw the dragon coming her way with the speed of a small plane. She fired her gun at it causing the dragon to return to her flying strategy.

She kept running until she saw the dragon flying towards her. Ashley aimed her gun.

**Bang, bang, Click.**

She looked in horror only to see she was out of bullets, she dropped her gun and began to run as fast as she could but was unable to run at the speed she needed due to the weight of her armor.

Barely making it into the forest, the dragon fired a fire ball straight at Ashley. Luckily Ashley managed to out run the impact but she was tossed like a rag doll by the energy of the impact sending her face first into a small pond full of mud.

Ashley laid there inert until she started drowning. Her body jerked into action and she pulled her head out the pond, her body hurt all over and probably with some internal damage.

Ashley tired eyes searched for damage. Her once beautiful pink armor was now a black beat up extremely heavy tin can with a couple of holes in it. As her eyes kept searching she noticed she was still holding her bag, smiling weakly she reached inside and pulled out a Flash grenade like the ones Krauser tends to use.

Ashley began to try to get up when she heard some trees falling close by. To her horror the dragon was trying to bully her way into the forest knocking trees over with her wings; Ashley began trying to escape but found that her feet were almost buried in the mud and the weight of her armor was making things impossible for her.

A growl came from the dragon and Ashley began to frantically remove her armor and crawl out of the pond with her clothes soaked and covered in mud.

Ashley saw the dragon was about to knock the last tree on her way to attack her. Knowing she only had a few seconds to try to run away before she became a snack to the dragon, she surveyed the forest when she noticed the shield she had thrown away earlier that day and she ran towards it as the dragon was getting ready to make an Ashley barbecue.

Not a second too soon the dragon unleashed all its fire on Ashley who used the big shield as cover. The flames were stopped by the shield but there was no telling just how long she would be able to stop the flames as the shield started melting. Ashley reached for her flash grenade and pulled the pin with her teeth and threw at the dragon.

**Bang!**

The dragon let out a piercing cry as Ashley ran as fast as she could deeper into the forest but before she could get very far her path was blocked by some burning trees. Cursing to the four winds she looked around trying to find a path, when she found one she started to run into its direction when she saw the dragon had recovered and was now closing in on her.

Ashley saw that she had nowhere to go and as the dragon began opening its jaws.

Ashley closed her eyes and prepared for the end. The last thought on her mind was of Leon his smile, his laughter, and the way he picks his nose when he thinks no one is watching.

Strangely something inside her compelled her to open her eyes. She saw a small figure moving with great speed towards Ashley from another direction.

With a smile on her face extended her hand and reached out….


	4. So much for my happy ending

**Hello again and thank you for reading my Fic i was supposed to finish this in December but i started playing Star Wars the old republic and got hooked on that. So my sincere apologies anyway here's the conclusion of Sir Ashley of Graham.  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: **All the characters belong to Capcom i own nothing.**

So much for my happy ending

Out of the corner of her eye; she saw Hunnigan galloping towards her, with a smile on her face. Ashley extended her hand and reached out.

The red headed dragon was about to strike when she felt something biting its tail, the dragon turned its head to see what was attacking it and she saw a grinning pink unicorn who ran away as soon as the dragon saw it. The dragon turned around to kill Ashley only to see that she was long gone. Full of fury the dragon shot fire into the forest burning everything around it.

A safe distance away: Ashley who was still in the forest riding the saddle on Hunnigan's back. Ashley looked back and saw the fire begin to spread. Exhausted Ashley sighed and hugged herself hoping to warm her body, Ashley was trembling from the cold and also the fact that Ashley's clothes were soaking wet. Part of her was relieved that she was still alive and part of her wished she was still fighting the dragon. Once again she had lost to Claire Redfield; she already had tasted the bitter taste of defeat at her hands once already three months ago, but for some reason this time it stung deeper than before.

Ashley's savior noticed the sadness in Ashley's face; she tried her best to cheer the blonde up.

"Cheer up Ashley, we will find a way to beat that dragon" Said Hunnigan.

"Thanks" was all that Ashley could say offering a weak smile. Then she resumed her attempts to warm up. As Ashley rode in Hunnigan's back both females heard the sound of an approaching figure; it was Luis, much to Ashley's disgust.

Luis Sera Unicorn extraordinaire although quite tired was also very excited by this adventure he had found himself in. Although he could sense Ashley's anger towards him he approached the two females with a smile.

"Phew! Dios mio!" "was that exciting or what?" he grinned and waited for some kind of response, instead he was met by silence. But that has never stopped Luis Serra before so he kept making jokes.

"All this running reminds me of this one time in my town when I had to run away from the major after he caught me fooling around with his wife; I had to jump from one rooftop to another in my underwear while being chased by a fat man with a shotgun." "This is definitely on my top 3 best adventures".

Once again he was met by silence. "_Women can be so stubborn sometimes"_ he thought to himself.

"What's wrong Ingrid my Goddess?" "And you Princesita you are awful quiet as well" said Luis.

"Drop dead" Luis said Ashley with all the resentment she could muster.

"Whoa! hold on a second my little spit fire princess, why so angry with me?"

Ashley felt her blood boiling and she glared at Luis.

"You left me to die asshole!" yelled Ashley. This caused Hunnigan to stop immediately.

"Ashley honey, calm down by now the Dragon is probably flying over us trying to find you. We need to be quiet if we want to survive" said Hunnigan.

Ashley bit her lips, as angry as she was at Luis she knew that it was best for her to calm down and not attract any unwanted attention. Especially since she was at her most vulnerable with no weapons, no armor, just her magic bag.

"Here we are hiding like ninjas in a dark forest in hiding from a hungry demonic unforgiving beast, Ha! This is just like my last birthday" said Luis.

"You were being chased by a dragon?" "In your birthday?" Asked Hunnigan.

"No not exactly more like crazy ex-girlfriend" said Luis.

"What happened?" asked Hunnigan.

"Oh! It was a complete misunderstanding, really but you know how women are right?" "Always over reacting over the simplest things" This caused Ashley and Hunnigan to glare at Luis who didn't pay attention to it since he was focused on telling his story.

So there I was visiting my girlfriend's apartment after I had a couple of drinks with my friends" "I knocked on the door and she opened up and she gave me this horrible look trying to melt me with her eyes." "Then I saw her parents who unbeknownst to me were visiting her that night; and they also proceeded to give me a dirty look".

"Why were they giving you dirty looks?" Asked Hunnigan who seemed very interested in the story.

"Well uh….. I sort of… misplaced my pants on the way from the pub to my girlfriend's apartment" "then her father who was this sort of round cheeky man with a seventies porn star mustache; decided it would be a good thing to kick me out in the street" said Luis.

Ashley chuckled then said "good you totally deserved it for showing up drunk with no pants".

"Ha! You think so Princesita? I bet that's what that fat man thought as well, but he should have known better than to try to mess with Luis Sera".

"After he kicked me out I broke into his car and peed on his leather seats" said Luis with a proud grin on his face.

Ashley couldn't help herself and began laughing. As angry as she was at Luis, his stories were always one the things that made the dead man now turned unicorn great company.

Luis as always grinned at his companions. Knowing full well his sense of humor was his greatest asset; it always got him out of trouble before, sadly enough it did not save his life when he was murdered by Saddler.

Luis shook his head trying his best to repress those bad memories and he looked at Ashley in her mud soaked outfit and smiled to himself. Then he noticed that Ashley still had her magic bag.

"Princesita I see that you still have that magic bag of yours" said Luis.

Ashley looked at Luis confused.

"Yeah i still have it with me. What of it?" asked Ashley.

"You said you can pull any type of weapon from that bag right Princesita?"

"No I said I can pull out a random weapon from my bag. It's completely random I could pull a machete one moment and a shotgun the next" said Ashley as she did her best trying to explain the workings of her magic bag.

"Could I try it?" Asked Luis.

Ashley glared at Luis but after a moment of silence she shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure but if you break it, I will murder you Luis" said Ashley.

"Ah the eternal promise of a horrible death if double crossed, Ashley my dear you remind me of my ex- girlfriend too much" said Luis as he gently inserted his head inside the bag.

"Ay! Socorro carajo! Estoy atrapado!" Yelled Luis as Ashley and Hunnigan tried to shut Luis up.

"Shut up Luis you're going to get us caught" said Hunnigan.

"No me oyes mi Diosa! Estoy atrapado en la bolsa!" Whined Luis.

"What? I'm sorry I don't understand what you're saying" Luis replied Hunnigan.

"I'm stuck my Goddess! Now get me out!" Ashley rolled her eyes as she got off Hunnigan and proceeded to pull Luis's head out of the bag.

"Careful don't break the bag Luis" yelled Ashley.

"Oh, how touching that you are more worried about breaking the bag, than my well-being Princesita".

"Oh shut up Luis you are almost out anyway" said Ashley.

"Wait I got something" said Luis as he pulled his head out of the bag with something on his mouth. He dropped it on the grass and the trio leaned in to take a better look at the outfit.

It was a dark green suit that seemed to be made of extremely strong leather.

"It's a dominatrix outfit!" Yelled Luis "Ingrid Goddess of my dreams if only you could fit in this outfit I would be the happiest unicorn in this strange world".

Hunnigan blushed and smiled at Luis.

"No you moron it's not a dominatrix outfit, it's some sort of cat suit" said Ashley as she kneeled and picked up the suit.

"Luis can you please turn around?" asked Ashley as she cleaned the suit.

Luis did as was told and Ashley took off her clothes. Wearing only her black bra and panties she unzipped the suit and began putting on the suit.

Luis heard a loud zipping sound and he turned around only to see Ashley wearing some sort of dark green skin tight battle suit. Ashley had the biggest grin in her face as she started moving her arms and legs trying to mimic some sort of Kung Fu movie.

"This is awesome!" Said Ashley as she started throwing punches at the air; her body felt more alive than before thanks to the suit she noticed she was faster and stronger. Then Ashley proceeded to do a handstand then a back flip using her cheerleader skills to full effect.

"If I knew any martial arts I would have totally whooped Ada's ass with this outfit" said Ashley.

Ashley walked up to her bag and reached in and pulled out a small size medieval sword; normally Ashley would have had problems lifting the sword but thanks to the suit she was able to lift and swing the sword and with a confident smile she looked towards Hunnigan who was watching Ashley.

"I'm ready Hunnigan. Let's kick the dragon's ass" said Ashley as she balled her hands into a fist and looked at Hunnigan with a confident smile.

"No Ashley, not yet anyway" said Hunnigan.

"Why?" whined Ashley.

"You only have a sword and a battle suit and you plan to fight a dragon? You are going to get yourself killed. What we need is a plan:" and lucky for you Ashley I got just the plan to beat the dragon.

* * *

><p>Luis Serra stood alone in the forest in the exact spot; where he was supposed to stand according to the plan. He jerked his head back making sure his black curly locks were perfect, he cleared his throat and took a deep breath and began to sing with all of his might.<p>

"Ta-ta-tan making love with his ego. Ziggy sucked up into his mind! Like a leper messiah! When the kids that killed the man I had to break up the band!"

"ZIGGY PLAYED GUITAAAAR" yelled Luis. He looked at the skies and was met with silence, he wondered if he had to sing another David Bowie song. When he was interrupted by a ball of fire that left a huge hole in the forest, next Luis saw the Dragon land on that same spot and now roared at him. Its mouth filled with fire, and its unforgiving eyes fixed on him.

Luis was beyond terrified. His first instinct was to run for his life, but he had to keep his promise to Ashley: this time Luis would not run away.

"Hello Miss Dragon I must say you look delightful today" said Luis as he tried begging for his life.

"I understand that relations between Unicorns and Dragons are not very good. But I hope you will not try to not to kill me before you listen to what I have to…"

The dragon growled and opened its mouth and started moving towards Luis. From a dark corner behind the Dragon, Ashley came out of nowhere riding Hunnigan at top speed; Ashley lifted her sword and slashed the Dragon's left wing who let out a blood curling scream, taking advantage of the momentum on her side, Ashley rode towards the right wing and with all her might she plunged the sword into the right wing.

Ashley however was unable to pull her sword before the Dragon used its wing to try to hit Ashley with it. She barely dodged it before Hunnigan started retreating towards where Luis was and stood next to him.

The dragon charged after them with its four legs full with rage. The trap was sprung the moment the dragon tripped on well-placed ropes that Ashley and Luis had set up an hour before. The dragon fell head first into the grass. Ashley who was still riding Hunnigan waited for Luis who was carrying an RPG in his mouth and he gave it to Ashley who now with a smiled aimed it straight at the dragon's head.

She fired the missile at the dragon, much to Ashley's horror the red headed dragon managed to dodge the missile and was now charging towards them.

"Retreat!" screamed Luis as he began running the opposite direction alongside Hunnigan. Suddenly a ball of fire hit the ground close to the trio and the explosion knocked Ashley off the horse and she rolled downhill before crashing into some nasty bushes.

After suffering such a nasty landing. Ashley crawled out of the bushes and began surveying for the location of her magic bag. She looked around for a few seconds until she spotted her bag in the dirt a few feet from where she was. Ashley got up and began to sprint towards her bag, as she reached for her bag she heard the Dragon's growl, thinking quickly she reached inside and pulled out another flash grenade.

Ashley seeing the Dragon at the top of the hill; tossed the flash grenade at the Dragon and began running deeper into the forest. The dragon let out another piercing cry as it was blinded by Ashley's flash bang.

Ashley walked through the forest pulling more stuff out of her bag; first she pulled out another flash grenade then she pulled out a revolver. Mesmerized by the new gun at her disposal, Ashley inspected it. Next she proceeded to check for bullets. Careful not to miss fire the gun like she did on her encounter with Ada; Ashley aimed the revolver and practiced shooting it.

Out of the corner of her eye Ashley spotted an exit to the forest, deciding it would be best to fight the Dragon in an open ground Ashley began running when she felt the dragon's jaws open and lunged at her. Using the maneuverability of her new suit Ashley jumped and rolled forward barely escaping certain death.

Ashley started running while firing a couple rounds on the dragon's face. While the dragon although startled by the bullets, chased after Ashley knocking trees over with its bleeding wings. Ashley fired three more rounds which missed their target. Ashley fired the last bullet which landed on the dragon's skull; lucky for Ashley from the bullet-hole blood started flowing covering the dragon's face including its eyes.

Ashley noticed it and looked at the dragon's right wing and noticed her sword was still stuck to the dragon's wing. She ran towards it and began to pull it out while the dragon's was temporally blind.

Ashley finally pulled it out when the dragon spotted Ashley and opened its jaws ready to eat her. Suddenly Ashley spotted Hunnigan and Luis charging towards the dragon and with their combined force they rammed into the dragon's side making it loose balance.

Ashley quickly took advantage and with both hands gripping her sword, she slashed the dragon's neck blood spilling everywhere. With a guttural scream of her own Ashley decided to end the fight by plunging her sword straight into the dragon's heart.

The dragon let out a shriek and smacked Ashley with one of its wings sending her flying into the grass, the dragon let out an earth shattering scream and then collapsed into the grass.

Much to everybody's confusion the body turned into a gray fog like substance then disappeared completely, leaving a completely confused Hunnigan and Luis in their wake. They both looked at each other unable with something to say, next they turned their attention towards Ashley who was a few feet away laid on her back.

Both rushed to her side and began to lick her face.

"…o… s… Stop that….. you two" said a groggy Ashley.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Said Hunnigan with a smile on her face "we were so worried right Luis?"

"Of course my Goddess." "Princesita you did great congratulations" said Luis as he smiled at Ashley.

Luis and Hunnigan helped Ashley to her feet and with her dizzy eyes she saw that there was no body.

"Where's the dragon's corpse?" asked Ashley.

"I have no idea Princesita the dragon collapsed then disappeared. I have no idea how to explain it to be honest" said Luis the Ashley looked at him and was about to say something until she was interrupted by the voice once again.

**Ashley Graham has done it ladies and gentlemen! She has won fight for Leon! Congratulations. Now that you've won Ashley are you going to go to Disneyland?**

"No….." said Ashley.

**Okay then! Now back to the host of the show.**

In walked in Krauser wearing a tuxedo once again: his face was red and seemed to be very pissed off about something, he started clapping and finally spoke.

"Well Ashley. Thanks to you now I'm completely broke and Nickolai and Dimitri are making fun of me" he began to glare at Ashley and started walking towards her. Then just a few feet away from where she was he stopped and shrugged his shoulders.

"At least you killed the bitch in the red dress. One small satisfaction for me at least" said Krauser as he began walking away.

"Oh by the way I'm unlocking the door to the tower where Leon is located" Krauser turned towards Ashley one last time and said.

"Have fun with the Boy Scout" then BAM! He was gone with another flash bang.

Ashley stood there; finally letting those words sink in:_ it was finally over_.

Hunnigan gently pushed her head on Ashley's shoulders to wake her from her day dreaming. Ashley turned to them and smiled.

Shall we go? Asked Luis as he saw the petite blonde climb on Hunnigan's back and the trio headed towards the tower.

* * *

><p>After an hour of following the road that led them to the tower the trio found themselves at the tower's door; Ashley reached inside her magic bag and pulled out a zippo lighter. Confused Ashley reached once again and this time she pulled out a bottle of Champagne.<p>

"I believe that bottle is mine Princesita" said Luis with a confident grin.

What do you want this bottle for? Asked Ashley.

"For the celebration of course!" "Finally Ashley Graham is going to pop her cherry while me and my Goddess Ingrid will do our own thing in the bushes!" Exclaimed Luis.

Ashley's face turned scarlet while she screamed.

"I'M NOT GONNA DO THAT! LUIS YOU PERVERT!"

"Aren't you saving yourself for Leon? Princesita?" Asked Luis.

"What? Well…. Yes! But…. i….it's complicated Luis! I'm not a Spanish man whore like you! I want mine to be special" whined Ashley.

"That's so sweet!" Said Hunnigan.

"Dios Mio el horror! If this turns into a fluffy romance talk about true love I'm shooting myself!" Groaned Luis.

Ashley glared at Luis: "you're starting to sound like Leon when I made him take me to watch the Notebook."

Luis started laughing hysterically while Hunnigan shook her head.

"Anyway Ashley, sweetheart you should head inside" said Hunnigan.

"Aren't you guys coming with me?" asked Ashley.

"No lo siento Princesita but you are alone from now on." "Me and Ingrid did our part, now it's time you finish this" said Luis with a hint of sadness on his voice.

"I'll miss you" said Ashley as she hugged Luis and then Hunnigan.

"We'll miss you too" said Hunnigan as Luis quietly nodded. Ashley climbed up the steps towards the door. She stopped and looked at her magic bag.

"I don't need this anymore" said Ashley as she dropped her bag and opened the door and saw complete darkness inside. Ashley took one final look at her companions and did her best to try to hide a tear that fell from her eye.  
>"See you on the other side!" said Luis as he and Hunnigan gave Ashley a parting smile.<p>

Ashley took a deep breath the inside of the tower was pitch black and all she could see was the stone floor, she took a step inside and the door shut behind her knocking her off her feet.

Ashley was on her knees in complete darkness. She couldn't even see her hands, feeling a chill on her back she got up in panic and took a couple steps reaching her hands trying to feel something.

Oddly enough she bumped into something or better yet someone.

"Watch it!" said a mature female voice.

This caused Ashley to freak out. She frantically reached into her pockets trying to find that zippo lighter; when she did she flicked it and got a spark. She did it again and got another spark.

Out of frustration and fear she flicked it again and this time the flame lit as a beacon of light for Ashley for now she could see. She quickly scanned the room for any danger but found none. The she spotted some old candles. She ran towards them as fast as she could and lit them.

The room slowly lit and Ashley was finally able to see what was inside the tower. It must have been some sort of storage room; there were bags full of supplies like wheat and rice and some old storage crates but what caught Ashley's attention was the stairs that lead to the top of the tower.

They were old stone steps that were shaped like a spiral. Ashley was about to start complaining about how many steps she would have to climb to get to the top, when she spotted a shadow.

That shadow seemed vaguely familiar and as she got closer the shadow became a figure. Ashley squinted her eyes trying to identify it when the figure spoke scaring the crap out of Ashley.

"He-he-he good to see you again Stranger!" said the figure.

"Merchant?" asked Ashley.

"He-He I got good things on sale stranger."

"But I have no money with me" whined Ashley.

"Well you are shit out of luck then" replied the merchant.

Ashley was taken back by the sassiness of the merchant. She didn't remember the merchant being such a smartass, also his voice sounded different.

Ashley clenched her fists puffed her chest and walked towards the merchant ready for anything.

"Who are you?" demanded Ashley as she pointed her finger at the merchant.

"What…? You know who I am….." said the merchant.

"First of all whoever you are. I know an impostor when I see one, and second the merchant doesn't sound like a woman."

"Now show yourself! Impostor!" yelled Ashley.

The fake merchant tried to come up with a reply, but instead let out a groan.

"Fine!" said the fake merchant and with an unheard of speed took off her disguise. Only to reveal a woman: she was an average size, she had piercing blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. But what caught Ashley's attention was; this woman was wearing her exact same suit as Ashley except it was a dark purple color.

"Who are you?"

"Well…. That's a good question" said the woman.

"I'm….. your fairy god mother Jill Valentine?" said the woman trying her best to make Ashley belief her bluff.

Ashley narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms and answered.

"You expect me to believe this crap?" said Ashley. This caused Jill to sigh in frustration; she pinched the bridge of her nose and proceeded to take a deep breath.

"What are you doing here?" asked Ashley.

"I don't know okay!" said Jill as she began to pace back and forth scratching her head.

"I have no idea Ashley, the last thing I remember was this nightmare where I was trapped in my own body and doing horrible things for Wesker."

"Who's Wesker?"

"Oh just an egomaniacal asshole who thinks the whole world should belong to him, and wears sunglasses at all times. I mean who does that anymore?" "right?" "If you ask me that just screams "I have a tiny penis and I must compensate it somehow."

"Okay then!" answered Ashley quite disturbed.

"Seriously Ashley you've never heard of Wesker?" "hasn't Leon ever told you about him before?" "I mean I doubt that Leon is a self-centered almost sociopathic workaholic like Chris. But he had to spill the beans at some point."

"Wait. You know Leon? How?"

"Oh I met him years ago when he got a hold of Chris in France, and gave him Claire's location"

"Weird. Leon never mentioned anything like that" said Ashley pouting in a corner.

"Like I said it was years ago. Back then Leon was this skinny kid who came to us trying to help Claire."

"He's also one of the founders of the B.S.A.A along with Barry and Rebecca" said Jill and for a few seconds seemed to be lost in her thoughts.

"I can see why you love him so much Ashley. Leon is a great guy, with a great ass!" grinned Jill.

Ashley's face turned felt anger and jealousy possess her whole body as she clenched her fists and raised them like boxer would.

"I'm not going to have to fight you am i?" asked Ashley.

Jill began laughing and then looked at Ashley.

"No Ashley you miss understood me. It isn't like that at all, I mean me and Leon hooked up once years ago but that's all it was."

"We were both adults and it was nothing really, just please don't tell Claire." "She can be such a baby sometimes."

"I defeated Claire" said Ashley glowing with pride.

"You mean the dragon?" no that wasn't Claire, if you had fought the real Claire she would have killed you" "that was just the manifestation of your biggest fear same as Ada" explained Jill.

"Are you saying this was some kind of test?" asked Ashley baffled and angry at the same time.

"I think so but I'm not entirely sure" replied Jill as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall.

"But then where is Leon?"

"Upstairs. Waiting for you."

Ashley felt like she had been splashed by a bucket of ice cold water while her heart fell to her ankles. She took a couple of deep breaths, then as if she had been hiding a volcano inside her esophagus; Ashley unleashed a squeal of joy so loud it made dogs howl and Jill cringe.

Overpowered by sheer joy Ashley began to run the steps when she suddenly stopped and looked back towards Jill who was still leaning back against the wall with a smile on her face with both arms crossed.

"What about you?" she asked Jill.

"I'm staying here. This place is pretty calm and safe I want to stay here for a bit longer." "Good luck Ashley".

Ashley ran up the stairs as fast as she could. Three minutes later she found herself on the top floor panting and completely exhausted. Ashley began to search frantically until her eyes met a small bed: in it was Leon who was sleeping peacefully on the bed wearing burgundy pajamas.

Ashley ran to Leon's bed and sat on the edge of the bed and began to admire Leon. Ever since they met Leon had always been on the move; either rescuing her or on a mission saving the world one Biohazard at a time, she never did get a chance to just have him to herself and enjoy his company.

Ashley remembered when she was just a little girl and she saw Sleeping Beauty. With that image in her head Ashley slowly began to lean closer and closer to Leon until her lips met his. The taste of Leon's lips was to Ashley the Holy Grail and so much more. She half expected to be struck down by a bolt of lightning from Zeus since she was fulfilling her most inner desire.

She kept giving him small kisses until she noticed Leon opened his eyes and he saw Ashley. Ashley felt her heart stop as she waited for some kind of response.

"Ashley" was all Leon said as she looked at her with a smile on his face.

That's all Ashley needed to hear as she was now straddling Leon and sending her tongue to investigate a Biohazard inside Leon's mouth throwing her bows of chastity out of the window. Ashley felt nothing but absolute bliss as she kept kissing Leon thinking how all her fantasies were about to come true. Alas this also prevented her from spotting a shadow that was slowly approaching.

"Leon"… said Ashley as she decided it was time to confess to her Leon how she really felt about him.

"Leon….. I love y….." Ashley let out a gasp as she was interrupted by someone grabbing her hair and pulling her away from Leon. Ashley felt like a fish out of water, she wanted to fight and scream but instead she let out a weak yelp.

By instinct rather than trying to defend herself she pulled her rams back trying to break free, she saw her assailant. Ashley felt fear creep back into her as she saw the look Claire had on her face. Before she could even try to process what was going on the red head placed her hand on Ashley's shoulder and whispered the words of doom.

"Wake up."

Suddenly the room started spinning and the tower was invaded by a horrible sound that resembled a giant horn Ashley tried to find Leon but she found nothing the noise was becoming unbearable when Ashley covered her ears and screamed.

"NO!" then everything went black.

Ashley opened her eyes and sat up she wiped the sweat from her face and began to check her surroundings; she had been sleeping in her old room inside the white house. The room looked so lifeless now that she had moved out two years ago but it was still her favorite room because of the memories.

Ashley felt despair. The realization that her adventure had been nothing more than a dream made her want to clench her fists in anger and scream until her voice gave out. Instead she hugged her pillow and cried angry tears.

A sudden knock on the door made Ashley jump and she wiped the tears from her face and fixed her hair.

"Come in" was all Ashley could say her voice was fragile and tired.

The door opened and it was Ashley's dad. President Graham seemed to have a concerned look on his face as he looked at his daughter.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" "last time I checked on you, you were sleeping peacefully now you look like you just came back from a war."

Ashley wanted to tell her dad all about her dream but that would also reveal the feelings she had for Leon.

"It's nothing daddy I just had another nightmare that's all" said Ashley.

"Nightmare? Was it about Spain?" asked the elder Graham.

"Something like that" answered Ashley.

"I thought you didn't have any more nightmares sweetheart."

"Oh daddy I still have them from time to time but they don't scare me like they used to." "Besides it's like Leon said the things I saw and experienced are never going to go away all I can do is move on and live my life." The elder Graham gently placed a kiss on Ashley's forehead.

"Daddy where is Leon?" asked Ashley.

"I was about to ask you the same question" said the elder Graham.

"Can you tell him to come see me daddy?" asked Ashley making puppy eyes, her father got up and walked towards the door.

"Sure I need to go through a couple things with him and my advisors then he is all yours" "now please sweetheart try to relax it's a beautiful afternoon you should go for a walk."

"Sure daddy" said Ashley as she saw her father turn to leave.

President Arthur Graham closed the door when out of the corner of his eye he spotted the young agent Leon S. Kennedy walking drinking from a soda can. The elder Graham approached the young agent.

"There you are Leon I've been looking all over for you." "where were you?" the young agent seemed to tense up and answered.

"Sorry sir I was hungry so I went to kitchen to get something to eat." said Leon.

Ashley heard Leon's voice and quickly got up from her bed and ran towards the door the she placed her ear on the door hoping to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Also sir I just got off the phone with my fiancé. It seems that she was able to book the place she wanted for the wedding after all." said Leon with a pleased smile.

"That's wonderful news Leon but are you sure you don't want to take me up on my offer?" "We could have the wedding here. I bet your folks would freak if they knew you are getting married in the white house."

"Thank you sir but Claire is hell bent on having the wedding at this small church she and her parents used to attend to" said Leon with a shrug.

"Alright Leon at least let me pay for it. I owe you that much."

"But sir."

"Don't give me that crap Leon if it wasn't for you I would have never seen my daughter again. Besides after all this time you're like family to me and Ashley."

"Thank you sir."

"So when is the big day?"

"Six months sir."

"Good, I bet Ark is already planning the bachelor party for you Leon" Leon's look flustered and embarrassed which made the President laugh then he placed his hand on the agent's shoulder.

"Now how about we get some work done?" Leon nodded and both men left.

Ashley felt hopeless and wanted to break down and cry but instead she punched the door out of frustration.

"Ow!" said Ashley as she held her hand in pain, just an hour ago she felt invisible in her dream, now there she was; nothing had changed. Luis was still dead, Claire and Leon were still engaged and she was still alone, in that moment Ashley remembered the resolve she had displayed in her dream and bowed to make things happen.

Six months, she had six months to stop that wedding. Ashley didn't care about Claire; she had defeated her in the dream. She would do so again only this time it would be for real.

With that Ashley sat on her bed and began to plot and prepare for war.

_She drew first blood not me. _

* * *

><p><em>Authors note: Well there you have it the end of my Ashley story. Now the main purpose of this story was to introduce Ashley back into the Resident evil world without her being helpless and calling me a pervert every time we have to use a ladder, and also to give her a motivation for wanting to ruin the upcoming Cleon wedding. Now of course Ashley is not the only girl that is going to be upset that Leon is finally taking the plunge, especially a certain short haired assassin who thinks she's Batman or something. She will be the star in my next Fic.<br>_


End file.
